The Brilliant Daughter of Severus Snape
by RavenclawKatt
Summary: Severus Snape's Daughter has been kept in America to keep her safe from the Death Eaters, but when they discover her Snape finally agrees to let his brilliant daughter come to Hogwarts. But what happens when she starts to fall for Fred Weasley? First segment of The Brilliant Katt Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

"Severus" Dumbledore pleaded.

"I WILL NOT BRING HER HERE!" Snape argued.

"The Death Eaters have already found her, there's no safer place then Hogwarts."

"Yes but they can move!"

"Severus, she's living with a witch and Muggle. Plus if your afraid of her being in Slytherin then don't be from what I've heard she's like her mother."

"Her marks from the American School are high."

"I think you should bring her here when the school year starts."

"Fine." Snape growled "Kattaleena Samantha Bella Snape will come to Hogwarts."

"Did I ever tell you her name is beautiful!" Dumbledore said clasping his hands together "I bet she's beautiful too."

"Long black hair, black eyes. She has her mother's eyes" Snape said leaving.

I walked through the streets of Manhattan. With so many people it was hard to stick out. That's why we lived here. I was the daughter of Severus Snape and Bella Abrams, my mom died when I was a baby. My father didn't want the Death Eaters to find me so he sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle in New York City. But they did find me, last week actually. I was waiting for a letter saying we had to move.

My walked lead me back to the high-rise we lived in. The door man greeted me and I punched the button to the penthouse. I stepped out of the elevator, expecting to be yelled at but my Aunt and Uncle stood there holding a letter.

"Where are we moving now?" I asked.

"Your going to Hogwarts." My Aunt said.

"What?" I asked "My father finally agreed! Wait is it even allowed since I'm in my forth year?"

"It's allowed, dear." My Uncle said "We are taking the port key to London tomorrow."

I bit my lip, I would finally get what I wanted. Hogwarts. Why didn't I let Death Eaters find me earlier?

I sat down on the train. I was on the Hogwarts Express! It was so surreal. I sat alone in a compartment.

"Can we sit with you?" a voice said

I looked from the window to the door. Two redheaded twins stood leaning against the door.

"Sure." I said.

"You don't look like a first year, yet I've never seen you before." One of the twins asked.

"I'm new." I said "I went to the American School. I'm a fourth year."

"Fred" said the one twin "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

"How rude." said the twin Fred. I noticed his hair was a bit lighter than the others.

"I'm George"

"And I'm Fred. Who are you?"

"Kattaleena Snape, you can call me Katt."

"Are you by any chance related to Professor Snape?"

"He's my Dad." I said.

"But your so pretty and he's so…. Snape." Fred said.

"Thank you, I think." I said.

"Any time." Fred said

"What house do you think you'll get?" George asked.

"I don't know"

"Hopefully not Slytherin, if your in Slytherin we can't talk to you anymore" George said.

"Really?" I asked

"No, I would talk to you." Fred said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, we're almost to the station. I wonder if you'll take the carriages or the boats." George asked

"Maybe Snape will be waiting for you." Fred said.

We pulled up to the station and Fred and George, lead me out of the train. Sure enough my father stood waiting.

"Kattaleena." he said giving the death stare to the twins. "I see you met the Weasley twins."

"Well, see you Katt!" The boys said in unison.

"Can I hug you now?" I asked.

"Why couldn't you before?" he asked smiling a rare smile.

I hugged him and we walked to the castle. We walked to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when we walked in.

"Hello Kattaleena!" he said. "You look wonderful!"

"Hello Headmaster, thank you."

"Now I wouldn't ordinarily rush you, but we must hurry this along I have first years who need this done too."

He placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It gasped. "Another Snape, where were you four years ago? Hmm, very unlike your father. You seem to be very bright. I know, Ravenclaw!"

My father smiled. I knew he didn't want me to be in Slytherin, Death Eater's children were in Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay Thank You For Reviewing NerinOfTheSea and AgnesEverdeen! Just letting you guys know I have three different stories to go with this! This takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and hopefully I'll post two chapters a day! Enjoy and leave comments!**

I followed Luna Lovegood to the common room. Luna, like me was a fourth year. She was a bit strange but I liked her.

"You'll like Hogwarts." She said dreamily "I must introduce you to Harry Potter."

"My father always complains about Harry Potter." I said as we sat in our beds.

"Well Professor Snape, never has like him."

"Does he like anyone?"

"The Slytherins. You have a wackspurt in your head."

Before I could reply I was told to go to my Father's office. I walked along the corridors trying to figure out where I was going. When Fred Weasley showed up.

"Lost Katt?"

"Where's your other half?" I asked.

"Trying to pick up girls. Now where are you going?"

"My father's office."

"Hey Draco, come here."

"What is it Weasel?" a blonde boy with cold eyes asked.

"Show the new girl to Snape's office."

"She's a Ravenclaw, I only help Slytherins."

"She's Snape's daughter."

"Really?"

"Kattaleena Snape." I said extending my hand "Call me Katt, with two t's"

"Draco Malfoy. Well then, lets go see Professor Snape." Draco said taking me by the arm.

"So what year are you?" I asked Draco

"Five, same as Potter. What about you?"

"Four." I said.

"Well if you ever need help with anything, let me know. And be sure to put in a good word with your father."

"If you ever need help, let me know. I was actually in some Sixth Year classes at my old school."

"No wonder your in Ravenclaw. This is Snape's office, if you need anything let me know." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I laughed to myself and took a deep breath. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." my father's solemn voice said. I walked in "Hello, Kattaleena."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Katt?"

"I prefer to call you by your birth name, but I guess I can start calling you Katt."

"Thank you. What did you need?"

"I wanted you to tell you to stay away from Potter, Granger, and all the Weasleys'."

"Why? I met the twins and they seem nice."

"Well, they are troublesome no good boys."

"What about that Malfoy boy?"

"Stay away from him too, his parents are Death Eaters."

"So who can I talk to?"

"Anyone but the ones I just mentioned and stay away from Slytherins."

"Okay, then."

"Oh, and Katt you do realize that your in fourth, and fifth year classes right? Will you be able to handle it?"

"Yes, I will. I'm pretty smart, smartest girl in my last school."

"Well, you may go, I'll see you tomorrow. I have you just before lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: zOkay, short simple chapter. But it has to be in there once you read you'll figure it out. **

It was my fourth week at Hogwarts. I was sitting alone outside in the courtyard studying for Umbridge's class.

"Katt." a familiar voice said

"Hi Fred." I said not bothering to look up from my textbook.

"Are you studying for your O.W.L.'s? You're a fourth year!"

"Actually I am taking them this year."

"Your smarter than Hermione! I guess that's why I like you."

"Like how?" I asked finally looking up from my textbook

"Like this." he said, then he kissed me.

It took me by surprise. I smiled and looked at him. His eyes where shinning, and he was smiling. He kissed me again.

"No P.D.A. you too." Malfoy said appearing.

"Who made you boss?" Fred asked

"Get gone Weasel. Your brother's stuck with Umbridge." Malfoy said

"I'll catch you later, Katt."

"Okay." I said

"Didn't your father warn you to stay away from him?"

"Yeah, he also warned me to stay away from you. What's you point."

"Weasley isn't going to get anywhere, you should be with me."

"I can choose who I want to be with for myself." I said getting up "Oh and Malfoy, get over yourself."

I walked away and could feel him watching me walk away.

"Dad, how did I end up with having Umbridge two classes in a row?"

"You're the smart one dear." he said trying to brew a new potion.

"Ugh, do you need help?"

"No"

"It says add, eye of newt." I said handing it to him.

"Thank you dear."

"Dad have you even heard a word I've said?"

"You hate Umbridge and you asked how you had the misfortune of having her for two classes."

"What are you brewing?"

"A sleeping potion."

"For who?"

"Me. I keep feeling like you and the Weasley twin are together. It keeps me awake and gives me nightmares."

"Well."

"I know I saw you in the courtyard today."

"Just be happy it's not Malfoy and Fred's a great guy! He's just a trouble maker."

"You shouldn't be with a trouble maker!"

"I'm not going to break up with him, dad."

"I know, your too much like your mother. Just don't tell me your doing it because I told you not to."

"I'm not! I swear, if I wanted to annoy you I'd go try and date Harry Potter, who by the way is really nice!"

"He's arrogant. But how's Miss Lovegood?"

"Fine, she keeps trying to get rid of the wackspurt I apparently have in my head."

"What is a wackspurt?"

"No clue. Bye Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fred!" I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder

"You are done studying!" Fred said "You are going to keep your head out of a book for at least an hour!"

"Fine." I said "Can you put me down?"

"Nope, this is fun."

"Fred, why is Katt over your shoulder?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting her away from all this studying! I barely see her!"

"Harry?" I asked

"Yeah, Katt?"

"Remind me to start studying in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Got it."

"Thanks. FRED!"

"Mr. Weasley why is my daughter flung over your shoulder like a rag doll?" My father asked "I thought you were kinder to her than that."

"Sorry Professor, but it was the only way to get your daughter's head out of a book." Fred said putting me down.

"Well, she has top marks in all of her classes, that's probably why."

"Dad, I'm fine. He's right I haven't really done anything besides school work since I got here."

"Well, it's almost Christmas anyway I guess a break would be fine. Just don't let your grades go down."

"Yes sir." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Harry's having a D.A. meeting."

"Well, I wouldn't know since someone took my coin!"

"I thought I gave it back."

"Really?" I said sarcastically

"Nope, here."

"Katt, you could have just told us and we could have made a new one." Harry said.

"Yeah, but he would have given it back eventually." I said.

We met in the Room of Requirement. Today we were working on our Patronus Charms. My Patronus was an eagle.

"We'll meet up after the holidays." Harry was saying but I could barely hear him because Fred was playing with my hair.

"Your hair's really soft." Fred said as we left.

"Thanks" I said

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Staying here. My dad says he has things to take care of."

"I wonder if mum and dad would let me stay here."

"I doubt it." I said

"But I want to kiss you on Christmas."

"I guess your out of luck."

"I guess we'll have to have and early Christmas, meet me by the room of requirement before the train leaves."

"Why am I scared?"

"Because you've seen my pranks."

"True. See you in the morning."

We kissed and parted ways.

Everyone was packing and saying their goodbyes. Mr. Weasley had been attacked by a snake and everyone had left for the Order's safe house. So I wasn't meeting Fred.

"Bye Luna." I said

"Bye Katt. Happy Christmas" Luna said. "I'll try and figure out how to get rid of that wackspurt.

"Happy Christmas Luna." I said rolling my eyes

I sat outside wrapped in a blanket and was studying for my O.W.L.'s when I heard footsteps. I looked up. It was Malfoy.

"What no family Christmas?" I asked.

"No my parents are dealing with…. things."

"Okay then, go away."

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

'Why are you with Fred Weasley when you could be with someone better?"

"Better? Do you mean you." I asked "I like Fred because he gets me, I'm not just Snape's daughter with him. He sees me for me, he trusts me."

"I would trust you."

"Yeah, but your Malfoy."

Without any warning, Malfoy kissed me. I suddenly froze, I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't move.

"What is going on here?" my father asked. We broke apart "Go to your rooms Malfoy."

I bit my lip as I watched Malfoy disappear. Did I kiss back? I didn't enjoy it, it seriously freaked me out.

"So now your kissing Draco Malfoy?" my father asked "What happened to the Weasley twin?"

"I didn't kiss Malfoy! He kissed me! I'm still with Fred!"

"Well, we are going to number twelve Grimmauld Place for Christmas so you can explain it to him yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for reading and giving review, my very loyal reader (You know who you are) but anyway enjoy**

We arrived at the house about ten in the morning. I was in my new dress robes, there were blue and silver. We entered the house.

"Hi, Katt!" Ginny said greeting us. "Fred's still upstairs. He was ready until he found out you were coming. Come meet Mum and Dad!"

"You must be Katt!" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a hug "Hello Severus."

"Hello Molly."

"Hello dear, I'd greet you but I'm still a bit weak." Mr. Weasley said

I shook his hand and I was introduced to everyone. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, I got hugs from all of my friends, and lastly I met Sirius Black.

"Severus are you sure she's your daughter? She's a beauty." Sirius asked.

"Where is she?" Fred asked coming in "Katt!"

He picked me up and spun me around. When he placed me down he kissed me, it was better than my kiss with Malfoy. Wait was I really comparing them? Now of all times? We broke apart.

"Come on I have a present for you" Fred said

"I have one for you too."

He lead me to an abandoned room with a small Christmas tree. We sat down and he lit a fire.

"Here." he said handing me the small box.

I opened it. Inside was a small silver locket with the Ravenclaw badge on it. He put it on me.

"I love it. Thank you!" I said giving him a hug. I suddenly felt like my present wasn't enough "Here, it's not much but I thought it would be good."

I gave him the small present it was a piece of glass that when you looked threw it, you could see however was looking in the other piece. I had the other piece.

"Is this what I think it is? Do you have the other half?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"I love it." he said giving me a kiss.

"Fred, I have to tell you something."

"What? You look worried."

"The second day of break, Malfoy kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss back! I kind of froze."

"So you don't like him? He made the first move? Your still mine?"

"I don't like him, yes and I'll always be yours."

"I'm going to kill that slimy git."

"Fred don't worry, my father dealt with it."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

"Fred who did you just call a slimy git?" George asked appearing.

"Malfoy." Fred said

"What's the reason this time?"

"He kissed Katt!"  
"When do we kill him?"

"Who are we killing?" Ginny asked appearing along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Malfoy, he kissed Katt!" George said.

"WHAT?" All four of them yelled. It awoke the painting of the old mistress of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood with Fred. His bags were packed and George was waiting, not very patiently.

"I promise I'll write all the time." Fred said

"Just don't go find a new girlfriend."

"I promise just don't go running to Malfoy when I leave."

"Ew! Malfoy?"

"I just needed to see that reaction."

"Really?" I asked slapping him.

"Ow."

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"I know, I just have to mess with you."

"Fred hurry it up!" George yelled.

"Bye, Katt."

"Bye, Fred."

He kissed me it was a passionate kiss, as if it would be our last. And it would be, for a while anyway. I watched as he and his brother left. I bite my lip and Ginny appeared next to me.

"I think he's really fallen for you." she said. I placed my head on her shoulder.

"I've fallen for him."

"It would be great if you two ended up getting married. We'd be sisters!"

"Well I'm only fourteen, it will take a while!"

"I hope Harry and I could have that kind of relationship."

"It would help if you actually tried a relationship!"

"Well, let's go find everyone and tell them they left."

We walked to the Room of Requirements. Everyone was waiting for us.

"They left." I said.

"I don't think Fred wanted to." Ginny added.

"Did you watch the entire thing?" I asked.

"Yup. It was sweet!"

"Ginny it's a bit disturbing that you watched that." Ron said.

"Ron, you would have too!" Ginny said. "When they're together no one can take their eyes off!"

"Alright everyone, we just gathered here because of the twins, you may go." Harry said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and I hung back. We sat starring at each other.

"You know, you guys are a good couple." Luna said.

"I'm just glad your nothing like your dad." Ron said.

"If you were, we probably wouldn't be friends." Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm not." I said.

"Exactly, and that's why we think your such a great person." Hermione said.

"Well, I have a question." Neville said.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think sixth year Herbology will be hard?"

"Honestly, Neville, I don't think it will be for you." I said

We all laughed and after a few moments Neville joined in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why can't I go?" I asked Harry  
"Because Fred would kill us and George would help." Ron said.  
"I'm part of the DA too!"  
"Your Snape's daughter that makes you even more of a target. If Voldemort's there then he will target you more than me!" Harry said  
"Just because I'm Snape's daughter doesn't mean anything!"  
"Katt, honestly we don't care you are but if You-Know-Who's there then it will put you and your father in more danger!" Hermione said.  
"Fine." I said crossing my arms. "But I want all the details and please be careful."  
"Always are." Ginny said  
"I'll be in my dads office or in Ravenclaw, I still can't believe I'm missing this." I turned my heel and walked to Ravenclaw.  
I picked up my piece of glass and saw Fred looking into it. He gave a relieved smile then mouthed fireplace. I ran to the fireplace and Fred's face appeared.  
"Sirius just taught this to me. Thank God you didn't go with the rest of the DA!"  
"They wouldn't let me." I said  
"Good. So who all went?"  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny."  
"That's all? George only six of the DAs went!"  
"Maybe you should have let her go!" George echoed in the back ground.  
"Katt is not going near a battle until I'm dead!"  
"I'm fighting then Voldemort whether you like or not!"  
"Don't say his name!" Fred said  
"Fear of the name..."  
"Don't even go there Kattaleena"  
"Don't use my actual name Fredward!"  
"Really?" he asked laughing  
"Its the only thing I could come up with."

"My real name is Fredrick."

"Okay, Fredrick!"  
"So how's good all Daddy Snape?"  
"Don't call him that. But he's good."  
"Has that git bothered you anymore?"  
"Malfoy? No. Dad switched partners so I wouldn't have to be his"  
"Good. So is it possible for you to graduate early?"  
"Why?"  
"Well since your oh so smart I thought we could you know."  
"What? Start to spend our lives together?"  
"Actually yes."  
"I'll have to talk to Dumbledore and Dad but I don't see why not. I want to be a writer so it shouldn't be a problem."  
"I didn't know that."  
"It's because I just figured out a few days ago and someone has been super busy with the new shop."  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"  
"Nice. How'd you get the money anyway?"  
"Umm. So when the shops open and we're getting a decent income I thought we could buy a flat."  
"House shopping?"  
"Yes house shopping."  
"I'd prefer to talk about this in person"  
"This isn't person enough?"  
"I can't kiss a fire."  
"True. I'll meet you at the train station when you get back to London, you can stay in the Leaky Cauldron if you want."  
"You'll have to talk to my dad about it."  
"I'll write him and set up a meeting in Hogsmeade since there's no way I'm coming to Hogwarts with Umbridge running around. How did you stand her for two classes?"  
I laughed and we bid our goodbyes. I watched as the fired became just a fire.


	8. Chapter 8

"Promise you'll write?" my dad asked.  
We were at the train station in Hogsmeade. We stood off to the side so no one could hear us. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood a little ways away. Fred had instructed them as my protesters.  
"Always. Dad you'll know where I am you can visit anytime."  
"I have to do some things this summer, just keep a low profile. I don't need Death Eaters to figure out I'm playing them, you and Fred might just ruin it."  
"I'm proud of you dad."  
"Why?"  
"You stopped calling him the Weasley twin."  
"Well I figured I might have to put up with him for a while."  
"True. Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful and don't get killed."  
"I wont get killed, but Katt I forgot to congratulate you on passing all your O.W.L.'s with perfect scores. Oh and Dumbledore agreed to let you graduate next year."  
"Really and PERFECT?"  
"Yes, I love you Katt." he said hugging me  
"I love you too, dad"  
When we finally got on the train and got our own compartment. Finally the train started to move.

"Katt are you buzzing because your excited to see Fred or something else? I heard you yell perfect earlier." Hermione asked

"I got a perfect on my O.W.L.'s!"

"Perfect how is that possible?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I even got a perfect!" Hermione said.

"So what does that mean, your not even in the year for O.W.L.'s!" Ginny asked

"I'm graduating early." I said "Next year actually."

"Don't you need your N.E.W.T.'s?" Hermione asked

"I'm taking them next year, but I plan on being a writer. Not a journalist a writer as in fiction, hopefully I'll be able to sell books."

"I'm sure you're a great writer." Luna said "You seem to have the imagination for it."

"Thanks Luna."

"Yeah, if you ever need any help we're here!" Harry said.

Finally we got off the train. Fred was waiting for me. He picked me up and spun me around and kissed me.  
"Keep it PG you two, there are children around." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Sorry mum." Fred said.  
"Be careful too, Death Eaters seeing you two together could end badly."  
"Yes, mum. Come on I'll show you to your room at the Leaky Cauldron then you have to see the shop so far."  
He led me to the Leaky Cauldron and showed me to my room. It was a small room and a bit messy, but livable.

"Well I passed my O.W.L.'s perfectly. And I'm graduating next year!"

"Amazing!" he said kissing me then he looked me in the eyes "I love you. I can't believe I finally worked up the nerve to say it! I love you Kattaleena Samantha Bella Snape!"

"I love you too, Fredrick Gideon Weasley"

**AN: OMG! Its over. I'm really sad about this :( BUT this is going to be a trilogy, so you have two more coming your way. I'm not sure when it will be up but hopefully soon! Thank you so much NerinOfTheSea, your comments always made me smile! Well I hope you enjoyed the first one, I'm working on the second one as you read this. **


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! For those of you following this story, the sequel is up now! YAY!


End file.
